


On the road so far...

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of kinda connected drabbles about our favourite brothers, all set before Sam leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the road so far...

"Sammy... Sammy... Sammy where are you?" Dean called as he looked behind a large oak tree. The sun was hanging high in the sky, and it was said that today would be one of the hottest days of the year. A series of giggles came from behind a bush off to the left of where Dean stood. A small smile etched across his face as he slowly made his way towards the bush. "I wonder where Sammy could possibly be" he said out loud, " He's such a good hider, I don't think I'll ever be able to find him. Oh well, I guess I'll just go eat some ice cream by myself..."

"Here I am!!" Sam shouted as he popped up from behind the bush and ran towards Dean. Dean scooped him up in his arms and twirled Sam around. "Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!" Sam chanted.

"Yeah buddy, lets go get some ice cream. I'm thinking moose tracks, how bout you bud?" Dean asked as they walked over to the ice cream stand.

"Moose tracks, moose tracks!!" Sam exclaimed excitedly.

"You sure love moose tracks" Dean laughed. They waited in line for a bit, until a family of five had finally all gotten there orders. "Can we get two scoops of moose tracks please." Dean said, then on second thought added, " and a lot of napkins." 

"Sure thing, kid." The man replied, and quickly served them there ice cream. Sam, of course, got it all over his face, and dean couldn't stop laughing as he wiped him down.

"Come on buddy, lets go home" He said, and grabbed Sam's hand.

Off in the distance, a man stood, watching them. "You're destined for great things Sam Winchester."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it wasn't very long, but they will get longer after time. If you have anything you want me to write, just put it in the comments. :)


End file.
